U.S.A. patent application Ser. No. 07/977,568 filed by this same inventor disclosed a simplified fully automatic umbrella. Upon exploitation the present inventor found that the actuating mechanism and its operation can be further simplified and improved to reduce the probablities of malfunction. Thus, this invention is accomplished for this purposes.